Text to speech systems are systems where audio speech or audio speech files are outputted in response to reception of a text file.
Text to speech systems are used in a wide variety of applications such as electronic games, E-book readers, E-mail readers, satellite navigation, automated telephone systems, automated warning systems.
There is a continuing need to make systems sound more like a human voice.